custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Sati
The Toa Sati is a mighty Toa Team on the island of Sati. History Formation On the island of Sati, in a mountain base, was the Great Being Pyronax. He would eventually see a warrior come to this island. Pyronax could see the evil intent in this warrior. This warrior was none other than Lupus Ignis. Soon after, Pyronax set to work, finding Toa warriors of his own on his giant console. After an extensive search, he came across seven viable candidates. These seven showed the characteristics of true Toa. He would then set out to recruit them. The Recruiting The first Toa to be recruited was a noble Toa of Fire known as Taro Fawreth. Taro just so happened to land close to Pyronax’s base. After some introductions, Pyronax explained to Taro what he was doing and why: recruiting Toa warriors to aide in his fight against Lupus Ignis. Taro accepted the offer. Because Taro was the first, Pyronax appointed him as the leader of the Toa Sati. Next up was Predator. Predator was a multi-element warrior who briefly had retrograde amnesia. A short time after regaining his memories, he showed his friends just how powerful a warrior he was. He was then greeted by Pyronax, who offered the chance to be a hero. He would eventually accept. Next on the list was Deadshot, winged Toa of Air. His talents were wasted on being a hired gun. He may have had loyalty with his clients, but that was it. Pyronax would approach him like any other client would. He gave Deadshot a mission: track down and kill the person on the set of coordinates he gave him. Pyronax then produced a heavy pouch, filled with gold. Deadshot accepted immediately. Little did he realize where the coordinates lead to. Deadshot went to an island base on Sati. He shot the power generator, and walked right in. After making past a state-of-the-art security system, he found his target, who was none other than the man who gave him the job: Pyronax. He told Deadshot that this was all a test of his abilities and that he had passed it with flying colors, so to speak. Pyronax then offered Deadshot a more permanent job: being the Toa Sati of Air. Deadshot accepted. Next were three who were already close friends: Chak Ruklo, Leo Nix, and Xeni Strenger. Chak has the power of Radiation, Leo Nix has the powers of Water and Ice, and Xeni has the powers of Earth, Sand, and Stone. These three were already heroes, so Pyronax thought they would gladly accept the roles as Toa. That very thing is what would happen Pyronax then explained to the three why he was recruiting Toa: to take down Lupus Ignis. To Pyronax's surprise, the three have all heard about Lupus before. They were surprised when Pyronax said that Lupus Ignis was malevolent. Xeni said that is unbelievable, impossible and that Pyronax had to be lying. Pyronax simply stated that he wish he was. Leo asked how Pyronax knew about Lupus and them. To which he said that in his base he has state-of-the-art technology that allows him to observe distant areas and even other worlds to look for recruits. And then, there was Gabriel Jager, wise Toa of Magnetism. Gabriel was a highly decorated and respected soldier from Sati. His skills in the field gave him the nickname, "Gabriel the Huntsman". Pyronax visited him and said he was recruiting Toa and Gabriel has what it takes. Gabriel would accept and return to Sati. Gallery Trivia *Their battle cry is inspired by the Power Rangers' battle cries. Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams Category:Generation 2